Wakfu
by The FanFic Bros
Summary: In the story you are to follow the story of two brothers one an eliatrope and the other a dragon. They have been chosen to save the world of twelve.


Wakufu:The Dofus Thief

Chapter 1:Perci And Azem

Yugo was walking the corridors of the Eliatrope palace. For some reason Yugo just couldn't sleep even next to his dragon brother Adamai. Yugo was the king of the Eliatropes, a magical race of people with the ability to manipulate Wakfu and create portals. These people come from another world that was destroyed by a race of machines known as the Mechasms. The heart of a Mechasm child (Organax) was stolen by an Eliatrope Qilby and war broke out. With the destruction of their world the Eliatropes boarded their ship the Zinit and traveled across the Krosmoz. The Eliatropes landed on the World of Twelve and began to rebuild their civilization. But the Mechasms followed them with their new leader Organax. When the Eliatrope Council (six Eliatrope and Dragon siblings who lead the Eliatropes and are immortal thanks to their Dofus) found out about the betrayal of their brother Qilby and his dragon sister Shinonome a battle began. The only ones left to fight Organax after the battle were Eliatrope Nora and her dragon brother Efrim. Praying to the Goddess Eliatrope Nora and Efrim battled Organax and won but not without destroying themselves and the planet. Gladly the Eliatrope children, Baltazar, and Grougaloragran were sent to the dimension Emrub for them to wait out the battle. Once the planet was destroyed the God Osamodas sent his dragon sons to recreate the planet. Once the planet was recreated Grougaloragran waited in the World of Twelve until Yugo and Adamai's Dofus finally hatched. Once the Dofus hatched after millions of years Grougaloragran gave Yugo to be raised by an Enutrof with a heart that had enough room for something more than gold. Once Yugo discovered his powers at the age of 12 he set out on an adventure to find his family. After many adventures Yugo saved the world three times and after many years he is now finally the King of the Eliatropes ruling alongside his brother Adamai in the dimension Emrub. Since the Eliatropes caused enough damage to the World of Twelve they decided to live in Emrub and to occasionally visit the World of Twelve. They go between dimensions with the help of a modified Zapp portal created by a newly reborn Qilby. Yugo hadn't been able to sleep much the past few nights after his coronation always seeming to wake up in the throne room or not being able to sleep at all and walk to the throne room absentmindedly. As Yugo walked the halls he yet again for the 5th time that month found himself in the throne room. Yugo always wondered why during the night he would find himself in the throne room feeling like he was drawn to it or like he was supposed to be there waiting. Just as Yugo was about to turn back around and head to his room for a full night's sleep he saw something glowing on his throne. As Yugo got closer to the throne he saw what he thought to be a Dofus. But it couldn't be because the only other Dofus Yugo knew of was locked away. When Yugo got as close as he could he saw that it was a Dofus, but that couldn't be possible. The Dofus was green with grey streaks going through it and it looked hollow so Yugo could see what looked to be a human baby and a baby dragon together. At the sight Yugo jumped away in shock since the only Dofus he knew to hold a baby human and a baby dragon together were those of him and his brothers and sisters in the Council of Six. As Yugo stared at the Dofus in amazement he felt that this was what he had been waiting for for a very long time and it was the reason why he always found himself in the throne room each night. Yugo rose his hand to touch the Dofus and as his rested on it the Dofus gave a blinding light. Suddenly in place of the Dofus laid a sleeping baby Eliatrope and a grey baby dragon.

-13 years later-

Perci saw an older version of himself standing on a great mountain with a bright light shining behind him. Flying above him were his dragon brother Azem and 5 other dragons he couldn't recognize. Standing beside him were 5 other people who he knew weren't Eliatropes but were instead 5 different races from the World of Twelve. The 6 of them were facing a very dark horizon and in the distance Perci could glimpse a shadowy figure rising up with an insane smile on its face. It was trying to say something to him but he could barely hear it's words. The next thing it said sounded like Azem's voice. Then finally in Azem's voice it screamed "WAKE UUUUUUUP!" waking Perci up from the odd dream. "Finally you're awake" said Perci's dragon brother Azem. Azem like all dragons at their age (13 years old) was small and had little wings. Azem had gray scales with swirling green stripes, small leathery wings on his back, a long snout, has an angular body, sharp claws and teeth. "What why did you wake me up?" asked Perci standing up in bed now feeling fully awake. Perci like all Eliatropes wore the usual hat with a long back and little ears sticking out of the top all the time. Perci had light dark skin, long black hair, his hat was green, and he was shirtless with green short baggy pants, and was barefoot. "You seriously don't remember what day it is?" asked Azem looking at his brother with confusion. As Perci started thinking about what day it was a smile slowly spread across his face and Azem's face as he slowly realized that it was their….. "BIRTHDAY!" screamed out both brothers matching each other's excitement as they jumped out of bed and ran through the palace halls. 13 years from that very day King Yugo (they call him Dad) found their Dofus on his throne during the night. From that day on the Council of Six decided to raise them in secret in the castle until they turn of age and finish their training. When their training is finished they will be allowed to join the Council or live in Emrub or even in the World of Twelve if they wanted. This day was the day that they would finish their training and come of age. For some reason they had an already large amount of Wakfu which allowed them to speed through their training faster than anyone ever has. As usual Perci and Azem were racing down the halls to the kitchen so that they could have breakfast and see if the cooks made them a birthday cake. Even the Eliatropes who worked in the castle were sworn to secrecy about Perci and Azem and loved them both as much as the Council did. Perci and Azem were at the door to the kitchen and were about to peek in when suddenly the big burly female Eliatrope chef Helga came out of the kitchen pushing the boys out far away from the door. "Ah ah ah...no peeking at your cake." said Helga in a sweet husky voice wagging her finger at the boys and shaking her head making her pink Eliatrope hat sway back and forth. "Come on Helga we just want a little peek at it." said Azem putting his hands together in a pleading gesture. "PERCI AND AZEM!" yelled out one of the members of the Council of Six and Yugo's right hand man, Chibi. Chibi came storming towards wearing his black hat and his usual black scruffy pants and black tunic looking angry. Chibi had pearl white hair and light colored skin. Chibi's giant dragon (black) brother Grougaloragran was trailing behind him looking equally mad. Chibi and Grougaloragran were prophets for the Eliatropes and were the religious leaders of their nation. At one point Chibi was king but when Chibi and Yugo died in the battle against Qilby he named Yugo to be his successor on his last breath. So Yugo became the king and Chibi had become his right hand man. "What are you two doing you should be eating breakfast and preparing for your final exams?" said Chibi looking at both of them with very angry eyes. "We were just walking around and happened to find the kitchen." said Perci trying to lie their way out. "You're a really bad liar." said Grougaloragran rising above them. Grougaloragran had the ability to see people's Wakfu and see whether their good or if they're lying. Other Eliatropes can see Wakfu flows too but none are as good at it as Grougaloragran. "Fine we'll go to breakfast." said Perci sounding irritated. "It's too late now all you have time for is some toast and some meat." said Chibi throwing a loaf of bread at Perci and a slab of meat at Azem which they both caught. "Now finished that quickly your exams will begin soon." said Grougaloragran walking down the halls with Chibi next to him. "Well better eat up and then get to it." said Perci eating his bread while walking alongside Azem (already finished his meat) to their classrooms for exams.

Their exams went quicker than they originally thought. First they had a worded test from Mina (smartest Eliatrope on the Council) and her dragon brother Phaeris about Languages which they aced. Then it was science with Qilby (the most tech savvy and great with science, in the Council) and his dragon sister Shinonome trying to create different chemicals which they also aced. Then it was flying with Nora (can speak to the goddess Eliatrope, apart of the Council) and her dragon brother Efrim, which they also aced. Next was the history of Eliatropes with Glip (best teacher, another member of Council of Six) and his lazy dragon brother Baltazar the best and wisest teachers, still aced that. Next was Chibi and Grougaloragran with creating weapons and armor, which despite Chibi's earlier anger they aced. Finally there was King Yugo (the best adventurer, and fighter, and has the most heart) and his dragon brother Adamai with portal-based fighting. Even though Yugo was like a father to them Perci and Azem didn't hold back and neither did Yugo.

Once Perci and Azem aced all their exams they were supposed to head to the throne room after getting cleaned up. On their way to throne room the boys couldn't hold in their excitement and they ended up getting there before anyone else. As they were about to enter the throne room they saw a mysterious figure in a long black cloak standing over the throne. "Who are you?!" yelled Perci as him and Azem ran into the throne room ready to fight. "I've come to see your King about something that belongs to me." said the mysterious figure in a crazy shrill voice. "I've taken nothing from you." said Yugo who had suddenly entered the throne room with the rest of the Council of Six. "YES YOU HAVE LIAR!" screamed the figure suddenly racing at Yugo brandishing a long black blade. Before anyone else could react Yugo opened a portal in front of himself that exited out the doors of the palace. "And never come back." said Yugo closing the doors in the figures face. "Who was he?" asked Perci confused about what just happened. "He was probably just some nutjob." said Nora not thinking much of what happened. "There was something different about him, he looked very evil especially when Yugo denied stealing from him." said Grougaloragran looking at where the figure had stood. "Forget about him let's just get on with the ceremony." said Yugo walking forward to the throne and everyone got into place. "Perci and Azem kneel before the throne." said Yugo as the ceremony officially began. What followed was Perci and Azem together accepting to follow certain rules and protect the Eliatropes even if it cost them their life. "Now rise brothers Perci and Azem as the new members of the newly named Council of Seven." Yugo finished saying just as an Eliatrope guard barged into the room saying that the Eliatrope Dofus they had was stolen.

"How could it have been stolen?!" asked Adamai now clearly angry. "Apparently the guards were knocked out by what they described as a man in a dark cloak carrying a large black blade." said the guard giving the news that surprised everyone. That description exactly matched the description of the figure they kicked out. "How could have gotten in?" asked Qilby who was also confused. "Clearly he's some sort of magical being and he got what he thought was stolen from him." said Mina giving her analysis of the situation. "Yugo what should we do now?" asked Chibi looking to Yugo for an answer. Everyone waited in silence for Yugo's answer until he asked the guard "Where was he last sighted?" "He was last sighted heading for the portal out of Emrub." answered the guard watching as Yugo thought about his decision. "Perci and Azem will take this as their first mission to return with the Eliatrope Dofus and capture the man." said Yugo whose answer surprised everyone even Perci and Azem. "You two will have to leave Emrub and journey into the World of Twelve to find the Dofus and the man who stole it." said Yugo looking directly at Perci and Azem. "Do you accept?" asked Yugo with a raised eyebrow wondering if the boys will accept the mission to prove their worth. "Yes we will take this mission and return with the Eliatrope Dofus and the suspect in custody." said Perci answering for him and Azem. And now their adventure will truly begin.


End file.
